


two plus two (equals...?)

by WattStalf



Series: Lua Month 2k19 [17]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Sedoretu, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: As long as he’s around, Lua is absolutely indestructible!





	two plus two (equals...?)

**Author's Note:**

> it would never work out between them but i sure love to dream

Lua wonders if Ladd knew, when he met him, that Isaac was an Evening like her, or if that had nothing to do with their brief friendship.

They’ve always known that they were too unique a relationship to really be able to fit anyone else into it, but she wonders if that’s how Ladd has always felt, or if that’s just since meeting her. She’s always expected to be alone, so even finding Ladd was more than she could have hoped for, she never dared to hope for anyone else. Would anyone else be able to understand?

So when they both meet one half of an inseparable couple- like them- that was, unfortunately, separated- just like them- it seems too perfect to be true, which means that it is. Miria is a Morning, though Lua doesn’t know that when they first meet. Their first meeting is so brief and hectic that they don’t have a chance to talk about those sorts of particulars, and can barely get through introductions. Still, Miria takes an immediate liking to Lua, because she seems like the type to take an immediate liking to most people that she meets.

Lua likes her too, though she’s surprised to realize it. Her years with and without Ladd have changed her; before him, she rarely talked to anyone, and while he was in prison, she found herself making new friends left and right. Miria has a beautiful smile that Lua thinks about a few times after meeting her, but any potential attraction to her is overshadowed by her impending reunion with Ladd, and besides, it’s unlikely that they’ll ever see each other again. Even less likely that they’d have a chance at working things out at all.

But Ladd already knew Isaac, Miria’s Evening, and the four of them are brought together, and Lua gets to see Miria again, and, naturally, the bright woman latches onto her just as Ladd latches onto Isaac. They’re all just friends, never addressing the potential that two couples like them have, but Lua still wonders if Ladd considered this when he met Isaac, when he learned he was an Evening and learned of his lover. She wonders if Ladd was excited to know that she and Miria already knew each other, even if only in passing.

The other couple becomes a part of their life, the differences between them not hindering the growing friendship. Ladd has never kept his personality in check for any of his friends, and he doesn’t hide his feelings for Lua or the nature of their relationship. Likewise, Isaac and Miria will have conversations that Lua doubts anyone but the two of them can understand, and she thinks of Graham, and wonders what he would be like if he had someone on his same wavelength. But he’s different from the couple, in a lot of ways, so the comparisons are short.

Seeing how well the two of them fit together, Lua begins to understand why they don’t have two others attached to them already. It really is just like her and Ladd, no matter how different they may seem. Isaac and Miria are close, too close, and probably too much for anyone to be able to keep up with. Ladd has always enjoyed people like that, she thinks, and that’s why he latches onto them so quickly, and wants them to be a regular part of his life.

They might look like a full sedoretu from the outside; that would be a natural assumption, Lua knows. Two men and two women, one of the men with his arm around a woman, while he chats with the other man or listens to the other man and the other woman or watches the way the other woman pays close attention to the first. They’re all very good friends, despite their strangeness and their differences, and anyone might think they were in love or considering it.

Lua wants to marry Ladd, and she’s known that for some time now, but would she want to marry these two? She looks even more out of place with them than she does with Ladd, but neither of them seem to mind or even notice. But, at the same time, that seems to be how they are with everyone that they meet, so there’s no way of telling if they’re thinking about the potential, or if they just consider Ladd and Lua additions to their long list of close friends.

There is a very real possibility that Isaac and Miria are simply too stupid to consider the possibility at all, but Lua feels rude thinking something like that about some of her few close friends.

She knows that Miria is extremely beautiful and kind and brave, and her vibrance and positivity make her so different from Lua that it truly makes them look like morning and evening. She also knows that anything she could ever have with Miria would be nothing like what she could have with Ladd, and she’s always felt that what she has with Ladd is all that she needs.

She wonders how much about them they do and do not understand, how much they ignore and how much they accept. They either don’t understand or they play dumb, but she doubts the former at times, when she sees the way Isaac will explain things to Miria and the way Miria will readily accept whatever explanation that he offers. He has an explanation when Miria first expresses concern at Lua’s death wish and Ladd’s enthusiastic promises.

“Of course it’s just how he shows he cares!”

“How he shows he cares?”

“Well, obviously, if no one else can kill her than that means she’s protected, right?”

“That does make sense!”

“That means that no one else can, right? Not even bad guys! And it doesn’t just stop at people, you know. Sickness, natural disaster, even old age can’t touch her! As long as he’s around, Lua is absolutely indestructible!”

“That’s amazing!” Miria declares with wide eyes, and then she smiles at Lua, and Lua’s heart feels like it’s being squeezed. “You sure are lucky!”

Neither she nor Ladd bother to correct them on that.

It’s probably impossible, for the four of them to make it together. They could all get married, but what then? Lua might be outnumbered amongst the three of them, with all the life they possess, and in the end, she and Ladd are going in very different directions. They could all get married, but they wouldn’t have any direction, and she’s not sure that they could get to that point to begin with.

Ladd never mentions if this is his goal or not, if he has feelings for Isaac or not, if he’s willing to share Miria with Lua or not. He never addresses it or asks her what she thinks, and she doesn’t ask him either. As for the other two, they treat them as they would anyone they cared about, and just keep laughing and smiling and sharing what new things they’ve learned or come up with on the spot, oblivious to what could be, or maybe completely aware, but silent either way.

Lua likes things as they are, so she doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
